


Goodbyes 101

by L56895



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Post series-6. Annie and Jeff spend a night together after their goodbye in the study room.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Goodbyes 101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introduction to Alphabet Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444631) by [L56895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895). 



> This is kind of a little deleted scene inspired by my Envy chapter from Introduction to Alphabet Soup. I had it in my head, but it felt like it needed a different rating!

Jeff props himself up against the pillows, one arm resting behind his head and the other curled around narrow shoulders. Despite years of cardio his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest and for a moment he can’t focus on anything but the feel of deft fingers running patterns across his torso. She’s hitting his most ticklish spots and he leans down to press his lips to the crown of her head. Annie’s hair fans out across his chest, uncharacteristically limp where he had run his hands through it, twisted it between his fingers to pull and tip her chin to kiss her. She is hot and soft under his hands, relaxed and curled against him in a way that is both distinctly _Annie_ and _not_ Annie _._ In fact, he’s trying to marry up the image of his best friend of six years with the one of her writhing on top of him and coming up short. Through years of fantasising he’s imagined countless moments like this, but still she had done things he’d never had expected her to do... with her hands… her lips... her hips. There’s an articulate thought building within him, but for now he settles for-

“Wow.”

Annie pulls away from him, plants herself cross-legged a little way down the bed with the sheet pulled up modestly. Her hair falls across her face and she reaches up to tuck it behind her ear, face flushed. He misses her already- the warmth of her tucked up against him and the sight of her pale, bare skin against the tan of his chest. Now she’s across from him she’s already coming back down to familiarity- her big eyes staring up at him, that pleased smile she gets whenever anyone pays her a compliment. He’d rain compliments down on her all day to keep that smile trained on him.

“Wow?” she says, beaming, and he feels a lump forming in his throat at the sight of her, blushing and naked and vulnerable and _finally,_ undoubtedly his. “Really?”

Her voice is light, with a slight undercurrent of self-consciousness lurking underneath. Like she can’t quite bring herself to believe him, even though it’s been minutes since he came, shuddering and gasping on top of her while he whispered words of love he surprisingly feels no regret over. Jeff rearranges himself on the bed so that his position mirrors hers: legs crossed, facing her with his hands planted on her knees. His sheet barely covers him and for a moment he feels a flush of embarrassment, but then he remembers all the things they’ve just done to one another and the feeling passes, replaced with a hot certainty that he never wants to be without her again. He scoots closer, runs his hands along her thighs to rest at her waist. She shivers slightly when he brushes his fingertips across the smooth skin of her back.

“Annie, we are _really_ good together.”

“You sound shocked, Jeff.”

“I am... Annie, I don’t think I have ever... connected with someone like that before. That wasn’t just sex... that was...”

“Magical?” she whispers. He reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear, cups his palm against her neck and rubs the pad of his thumb across her jaw.

“Yeah…” he replies quietly, guiding her towards him to kiss her gently.

It sounds like a corny line, the kind he would have balked at in the past. Magic and feelings and connection have no place in sex, he would have argued, save that for the fools who think romance is anything other than a lie.

Then he opened his door to her, wiped away the tears he could pretend he hadn't been shedding over their goodbye in the study room, and that was the end of that argument. He had helped her shed her clothes and then followed suit with his own, touched every inch of her and replaced his fantasies with a real, concrete memory of Annie between the sheets. He has never been particularly bothered about being considered selfish in bed, but there’s something about Annie that has always demanded he be better and there’s _definitely_ something about Annie’s hot mouth on him that demands reciprocation and complete, unabashed unselfishness.

There had been zero complaints from her on that front.

Now, she lets the sheet slip when he pulls her in to his lap, tucks her legs around his waist and drapes her arms around his shoulders. He takes the opportunity to look down at the space between them; he can’t get enough of the sight of her.

“Who would have thought, Jeff Winger would end up being a romantic,” Annie says quietly, pulling him from his thoughts and bringing his focus back up to her face. There’s a surprising feeling that he can feel playing at the edges of his thoughts- that he’d just as rather stare at her face as he would the rest of her.

“Only for you, Annie,” he whispers, pushing forward to roll her on to her back.


End file.
